Crossing The Line: Abby
by NcisLover14
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Remember how everyone was wondering if Abby would ever really discipline Lexi? Here it is! Abby doesn't play... Contains spanking of a minor... Don't like? Don't read!


This takes place about 5 days after the team returned from vacation. Just a little snippet from my head. Thanks Loverofallthingsmusic for your support! I don't own anything or anyone except Lexi! I'm just using the characters for my own enjoyment.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Alright Lexi, the team is going for a case. Go down to Abby's and stay there," Director Jen Shepard informed her surrogate daughter. Lexi nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes Mom," Lexi answered.

"Good. Go ahead," Jen dismissed.

Lexi rose from her seat and walked to the door.

"And Lexi?" Jen called without looking up from her paperwork.

Lexi looked back curiously. "Yeah?"

"Behave yourself. Abby is not someone to mess with," Jen warned. Lexi nodded. As she left the office, she rolled her eyes. Come on, Abby wouldn't really spank her would she? Okay she didn't doubt it but it was unlikely.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi skipped to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby!" Lexi greeted.

"Hey Lexi sweetie, is there a case?" Abby replied.

Lexi nodded. "Okay well you know the drill," Abby remarked as she continued to type on her computer.

Lexi walked to the couch and sat down. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Juliet, a girl that did gymnastics with her. It was going to resume when school started. Juliet asked if she got her back tuck flip perfected.

Lexi knew that her back tuck was a weak spot for her but if she kept practicing, she'd have it down pat. Setting her phone down, she stood at a distance and stood in ready position.

She flipped and landed perfectly. Okay that was pretty good. She had that down. Lexi did a few cartwheels until:

"Lexi! Don't flip in the lab, there are beakers filled with important liquids and chemicals near you. I need them," Abby called.

Lexi waited until her back was turned and did a cartwheel. Abby didn't notice. Lexi smirked and did a back handspring. Abby still didn't notice.

Lexi did one last flip that sealed her fate. Her foot kicked the table near her that had a bunch of glass beakers with different color liquids in them. One of the beakers were knocked from the table and hit the ground.

SMASH!

Abby turned around abruptly in surprise. Her expression turned to one of anger when she saw the glass pieces on the floor.

"_Alexia Marie Gibbs_, what did you do!?" Abby shouted.

"I'm sorry Abby, it fell!" Lexi replied sheepishly. Abby shook her head.

"It did not just _fall_!" Abby replied.

Lexi sighed. "Alright. I did a cartwheel and my leg hit the table. That's how the beaker fell," Lexi admitted.

Abby nodded. "That's more like it. You disobeyed me and you actually kind of put yourself in danger. You don't know what could have been in that beaker! You're lucky that it was harmless,"

"Sorry Abby. I'll just sit over here and-"

"Do you really think I'm about to let this slide!?" Abby asked incredulously. "How much of a _pushover_ do you take me for?"

Lexi wisely shut up at that rhetorical question. "Abs, come on. I didn't mean to knock it over,"

"No, I've had enough. And you're going to stand in the corner while I clean up the glass too," Abby stated.

Lexi's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Are you _freaking_ serious!?" Lexi exclaimed.

"Yes I'm serious. And you had better watch your tone with me Lexi," Abby warned.

Lexi huffed. Abby pointed to the corner. "Corner. Now," she ordered.

Lexi rolled her eyes and stomped to the corner. On the way, Abby planted a hard swat to Lexi's backside.

"**OUCH**! What the _hell_ Abby!?" Lexi yelped.

"Keep up the attitude. See where it gets you," Abby replied. Lexi put her nose in the corner and waited. She had never seen Abby this serious.

Abby finished cleaning up the glass. She'd only sent Lexi to the corner so she could calm down. To be honest, wasn't really angry anymore, more annoyed than anything.

"Alright, front and center," Abby ordered.

Lexi refused to acknowledge that Abby had spoken to her.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Abby snapped.

Lexi turned to face her angrily. "Abby you are making a big deal out of nothing! It was just a damn beaker!" Lexi yelled.

Abby abruptly stomped over and grabbed Lexi's arm. Abby wasn't that angry anymore about the beaker, just really irritated and fed up with her attitude.

"Alright, that is IT!" Abby yelled. "We are not waiting,"

"Abby no! What are you doing?" Lexi asked frantically.

"About to give you a good spanking Miss Lexi!" Abby replied. She determinedly hauled Lexi to a chair by her desk.

"Abs no! Not that!" Lexi protested.

Abby pulled Lexi over her lap and immediately started swatting her with her hand. Lexi gasped at Abby's strength. What she didn't know was, Abby wasn't swatting her hard, just spreading the point across.

"Owwch! Abby stop!" Lexi yelped.

"You are not calling the shots here Lexi! I've had enough of your attitude!" Abby lectured.

Lexi tried in vain to move away from Abby's nonstop swatting, but Abby held a firm hold on her waist.

"Alright! **OW**! That's... **ENOUGH**..._Stop_!" Lexi grunted.

"I am not SWAT! going to stop SWAT! Until SWAT! You've learned SWAT! your lesson! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!" Abby continued. She paused and took down her shorts.

"Abs please don't!" Lexi pleaded.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Abby moved down to Lexi's sit spots, making her cry out. When she started on her upper thighs, Lexi finally uttered the words she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorrryyyy!" Lexi cried and she went limp with sobs. Abby stopped, pulled up Lexi's shorts and brought her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Abby. Do you forgive me?" Lexi asked looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

Abby squeezed her tighter. "Of **COURSE** I do Lexigator! Just don't ever make me do that again, alright?" Abby replied.

Lexi nodded. "I'm gonna go to the bullpen and see if the team is there. I promise I'll come right back if they aren't," she stated. She was in no condition to not come back.

Abby nodded. Lexi turned back. "Oh and Abs?"

"Yeah Lexi?" Abby replied.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but you spank harder than McGee," Lexi remarked. Abby smiled.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi trudged to the bullpen and saw that the team was already there. 'Gibbs must be up in Mom's office as usual,' she thought.

"Hey you guys," Lexi greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Lexi," they all replied. Lexi sat down in Gibbs' chair with a wince. That did not go unnoticed by Tony.

"Ha! What did you do now _Alexiaaa_?" Tony inquired with a dumb grin on his face.

"None of your business _Anthony!_" Lexi snapped, blushing.

"Was it the Director? Come on Lexi, you should know not to piss her off by now-"

"Okay it was Abby alright!? _Geez_!" Lexi yelled.

Ziva, McGee and Tony looked at her in utter shock. Lexi covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah I know. I broke a beaker in her lab after being told not to cartwheel in the lab. And I may have tested her patience by giving an attitude. I honestly didn't know she would really spank me," Lexi admitted.

"You must have really pissed her off to cause her to spank you Lexi," Ziva commented.

"I did. Oh and McGee? She spanks harder than you by a landslide," Lexi teased. Tony snorted and Ziva rolled her eyes. McGee just shook his head.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi walked up to Jen's office and opened the door. Jen was sitting at her desk sipping a coffee.

"Hey Mom," Lexi greeted.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Jen inquired.

"Eh, nothing much," Lexi replied cheerfully. Jen nodded and set her coffee down.

"What did you do?" Jen asked in amusement.

Lexi's eyes widened. "Okay that is not fair, you didn't even look at me!"

"I'm a professional. Now spill," Jen answered.

"Abby told me not to cartwheel in the lab and I did anyway then I broke an important beaker and then Abby made me stand in the corner and I sassed her then she spanked me," Lexi rambled without taking a breath.

Jen shook her head. "Alexia..."

"I know Mom. I've learned my lesson believe me," Lexi stated.

"Which was?" Jen inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Well actually there are a few," Lexi added.

Jen waited expectantly.

"Don't test Abby, no cartwheeling in the lab and Abby spanks harder than McGee," Lexi answered casually.

Jen nodded. She tried not to smile at the last remark, but failed. "Alexia you should've known better. What did I spank you for a few weeks ago?"

"For disobeying but believe me, I've learned my lesson," Lexi assured.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Alright Lexi," she replied with a chuckle. "Now run along and refrain from pissing anyone else off for the rest of the day,"

"Got it," Lexi replied with a wink.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow! in his hand.

"Hey Gibbs! Um, I don't have anything for you," Abby greeted.

Gibbs just smirked and handed her the caffeinated drink.

"Good job Abs," Gibbs replied simply, kissing her cheek.

Abby was confused. Gibbs smirked again and walked out. Abby nodded slowly and sipped her Caf-Pow!

"What was that about?" Abby asked herself.

~*~FIN~*~


End file.
